The Animal Inside
by Nempthys
Summary: A name that can get everything. But be careful because if you know too much this name can mean your death.
1. Sakura Haruno

So this is my story „Prince Charming on his white horse

So this is my story „Prince Charming on his white horse? Or not! „ rewrite. I'm cutting out some scenes, putting in some scenes... And I'm really going to edit it, so if you read something familiar it could be totally new thing. I hope you like it!

I think that the first piece is crappy. The rest chapter is kind of normal…

PS! I know my characters are little OOC but I need them that way. It's part of the story.

R&R

**The Animal Inside**

**Sakura Haruno**

She brushed off all the dust that was on her leather coat, put a strand of pink hair behind her ear and picked up a backpack. With the clinking of high-heeled boots, she walked towards the new school. White house with brownish-red roof – Konoha High. She stepped through the big doors, into school. Hallways were stuffed with students and teachers, who chatted and searched their classrooms.

She found her locker after short search, put her coat into it and looked down at her clothes. High-heeled black boots with red banding, black jeans, red v-necked t-shirt and black button-down shirt with red stripes were all okay combined with spiked arm band, black chocker and silver chain with a cat on it. She pushed the locker shut and started forwards her homeroom.

On her way she saw how a girl fell onto the floor and dropped all her books she hold. Just a second ago a read-head boy pushed her and just walked off like nothing happened. That ticked our girl off. No one should push a girl like that. Or at least apologize after.

She crouched next to the girl and asked – ''Are you okay?''

''Y-Yeah…'' the girl said surprised.

Pink haired girl looked at the fallen gal appearance. It was simple but beautiful. Her black tennis-shoes, dark purple jeans, black hooded jacket with white dots, long purple hair and crazy lavender eyes. The girl turned her attention to the boy who was still walking away.

''Hey, you read-head! You know that pushing girls is not nice?'' she yelled with a sonant voice.

The boy didn't stop but he did answer.

''You know that I don't care?''

His voice was monotonous and cold.

''Would you hold my bag for a moment?'' whispered the pink-head to the girl.

She just nodded once and took the bag. Our girl stood up and crossed her hands, walking toward the boy with clanks.

''Sad, sad, sad… But that I can change. All you have to do is turn around and face me,'' she said with a smug smile.

The read-head tuned around and crossed his hand also, glaring at the girl 4 meters away from him. There was also curiosity in his eyes. He wanted to see what will come next. The girl walked slowly towards the boy again.

''So will you apologize?''

''No bitch!''

''You shouldn't have said that!'' she sneered.

He smirked at her. As follows he didn't now where he has got into himself.

''And why is that?''

She was still coming closer and now there was less than 2 meters between them.

''Because now I have to do this!''

He didn't even know what happened to him. Because few seconds later he fond himself on the floor with a very bloody nose. In slow-motion you would see that the girl punched his nose. And it wasn't a light one…

Pleased with her work, she turned around and walked next to the girl with purple hair. Now she was up with books in one hand and a bag in another one. Pink-haired girl picked her bag from the girl and walked past her.

''Thanks!''

''What's your name?''

''Sakura Haruno,'' was all she said, when she stepped away from her with clinking of her boots.

--

Class 105, class 106 and … class 107! At last she found her homeroom class. She stepped in walked up to teachers table. The teacher had gray hair, an eye-clap and a mask. This isn't a teacher. It's a freaking…. ninja! (A/N: Oh the irony!) And he was reading a porn book? That's it! Sakura snatched the book from the teacher and threw it to the trash can.

''Hi! I'm the new student. Where do I sit?'' she asked annoyed.

''Lift your hand Temari! Go sit there!'' he replied with a tired voice.

Sakura started her way to her seat when she heard an annoyed 'what do I do now?' behind her.

''Do sudokus!'' she yelled still annoyed about her luck in teachers.

She slumped onto the seat and put her head on the table. With half an hour her mood has changed from neutral to bad. Why can't anything good happen to her? Suddenly someone poked her. She sat up, irritated by that someone who did this unforgivable thing.

''WHAT?''

Looking up she saw a blonde boy with an orange outfit. Sakura almost fall off of her chair because of this orange ness. And this wasn't all. The boy was grinning like crazy.

''WHAT?'' she repeated.

''Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!''

Sakura almost turn a deaf ear because of him.

''Why is your hair pink?'' he yelled again.

''Stop yelling!''

She hopped up and hit the back of his head with her hand.

''Autch! Why did you do that for?''

''Because you were yelling you dumb!'' stated a girl with 4 blonde pigtails and dark green eyes.

It was surprisingly her desk mate Temari.

''Oh hi! My name is Sakura!''

Temari looked at her and smiled, holding out a hand.

''Temari Sabaku.''

Sakura took her hand and smiled back. At least there was a hope that she makes friends.

''What about me?'' whined Naruto.

''You're annoying,'' stated Sakura simply.

''Maybe! But why is your hair pink?''

''Because I like it that way.''

''But w-'' he started but was cut off by Temari.

''Shut up and go find Hinata. I'm sure she doesn't mind you!''

''Temariiiii!'' came a whine behind Sakura and Temari.

Sakura turned around and saw that same lavender eyed girl again.

''Oh come on Hinata! You know you-'' Temari started but was hushed by Hinatas' hand.

Temari shoved off Hinatas' hand and smiled apologetically at her.

''Sorry!''

''What are you talking there?'' shouted Naruto.

''Go away!'' snapped Sakura and glared at him.

It really wasn't her day. Not her day at all!

''Okay, okay! I'm going already! Calm down yourself.''

With that he went away to talk with someone else. That poor victim was one raven haired guy at the front of the class.

She glanced at the teacher but he was scribing something onto the paper and clearly didn't care that he should teach them. So Sakura turned her attention to girls, who stood next to her.

''So Sakura this is Hinata, '' said Temari pointing at the girl with lavender eyes.

''We have met, but I didn't get time to ask for your name,'' answered Sakura with a sweet smile.

''Y-yeah, t-thank you for h-helping me-e!''

''What happened?'' asked Temari, concerned.

''N-nothing. ''

''NOTHING?'' screeched Sakura, ''you call that nothing? That arrogant red PANDA pushed you! And he said that I'm a bitch!''

Suddenly Temari started laughing about nothing. Sakuras' eye twitched.

''What now Temari?''

''Never! Never have I heard that someone has called Gaara a red panda. I think I can never look at him again without that I start laughing,'' she said while still laughing.

''You know him?''

''Yeah. He's my little brother,'' Temari said that as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Sakura looked at Temari like she had a disease. And then she remembered that she had punched that red-head. Oh she was in trouble.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't want to!'' Sakura said and put her hands up in front of her.

Temari stopped laughing and looked at her funny.

''What?'' she asked not getting it.

''I sortakidamaybe punched him?'' Sakura said quietly.

She took few steps backwards and looked for exits. Temari started laughing again. Was that girl insane or something? Sakura punched his little brother and she starts laughing. Yep! She's crazy.

''Hinata I think I found my best friend. I love this girl!''

Temari hugged Hinata; she giggled and hugged her back. Correction! They both are insane. And she thought that Hinata was so sweet and good girl. Soon the laughing stopped and both girls looked at Sakura.

''Did you really punch him?''

Because Sakura didn't trust her voice she only nodded.

''Oh how he needed that,'' said Temari with a pleased voice.

''How come?'' Sakura asked puzzled.

''Because no one dears to do anything to him. Everyone fears him.''

Sakura jumped into air and turned around to see the source of that low but soft voice. It belonged to a tall guy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. Then Sakura saw that he had plastic cat ears on her head.

''Let me guess! You're red panda' and Temari' brother aren't you?'' Sakura asked with a sad expression.

''How did you know?''

''I would say the ears gave it away,'' she said, little freaked out, ''but why does everyone fear him? He's just arrogant little jerk. Although he isn't anything like little. He's freaking taller than me!''

''Sakura you're rambling!'' stated Temari.

''Oh sorry!''

''They fear him, because they know that he can hurt them. He maybe doesn't seem it but he can fight and pretty damn well. I'm bigger that he is but still I can't win,'' stated Temaris' brother.

''But why is he acting like this?''

''He doesn't get along with our father… I can't say anything else. Sorry,'' said Temari sadly.

Sakura understood that it was something that they didn't want to talk about.

''Okay. I understand Temari. But I still don't know what's your name.''

''Oh! My name is Kankuro.''

''Are you triplets or something?'' Sakura asked intrigued.

''No we all are born at different times. Kankuro went to school little later than supposed to. So he and Gaara are in the same class. I'm repeating the class…'' explained Temari.

''Yeah! Temari's dumb!'' said Kankuro laughing.

Temari started to say something but the bell rang before and cut her out. Had they really talked trough the class?

''W-what class d-do you-u have ne-ext Sakura?'' stuttered Hinata and picked up her purple bag.

''English, I think…''

''Oh goody! Hinata and I have English too. And you'll see Tenten too.''

Temari grabbed Sakura and her bag while running out of the class.

''Who the hell is Tenten?'' screeched Sakura and tried not to kill herself. Running with heels amid corridors full of teenagers isn't a safe thing you know.

''You'll see, oh you'll see!'' said Temari and made that mad scientist laugh. This isn't school; it's a god damn lunatic asylum.

--

''I need foooood!!'' yelled Sakura while running trough a corridor full of students and teachers. And of course she did that on her 3 inch heeled boots. Thanks to Temari she had mastered running with them. She had to or Temari would drag Sakura trough hallways.

''And you said that _we _are insane! Look at yourself!'' yelled Tenten, trying to keep up with her.

Tenten was one of Temari' and Hinata' friends. She had brown hair what she held in two buns and brown eyes. She looked like Miki Mouse to Sakura but that wasn't important. Important was that you don't want to anger her. If you do you can found series of pointy things in yourself. She was little creepy, especially when Hinata' cousin Neji was near. She wore strapless red blouse that stopped just above her bellybutton, a fishnet shirt underneath that, long red skirt with two crossed belts, knee-length white stockings and black tennis shoes.

After few minutes of running they got into the cafeteria. Sakura bought chicken salad and water; she found Temari and Hinata sitting on a table with Kankuro, Shikamaru and Choji.

Shikamaru is Temari' lazy boyfriend and Choji is his best friend. Choji loves food and because of that he's quite big if you know what I'm saying.

Sakura and Tenten sat down and started eating like everyone else.

''So Temari are you and girls coming tomorrow?'' asked Kankuro slurping down his spaghetti.

''I think so. Hinata, Tenten?''

Both girls nodded to her. Sakura watched them dumbly.

''What's going on tomorrow?'' she asked.

''Oh of course! Every Saturday we go into a club named The Fire. It's a cool rock club. You want to come with us?'' said Tenten.

''Yeah come with us!'' cheered Temari.

Sakura thought about it. What else she had to do? Nothing.

''Why not! Count me in!''

''A-and you h-have to wear animal costume,'' whispered Hinata.

''Cool, I think I already now what animal I want to be.''

''And what animal that would be?'' Kankuro said perversely.

''You'll see!'' giggled Sakura.

Kankuro purred and moved his hand like a cat pawn.

Sakura laughed at him. Temari just hit him over the head.

''Don't flirt with Sakura you pervert!''

''Don't worry Temari I can take care of myself. And he isn't my taste.''

''Aww man! And I was hoping,'' he whined.

--

Last class ended just now and Temari, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were talking about the sleepover. They agreed upon meeting at Sakuras place tonight for sleepover. So tomorrow they can go all together to the club.

''So take everything you need with you and come to my house at 5 o'clock. I gave you my address but if you get lost then call me on the number you got,'' explained Sakura.

''We got it!'' said Tenten.

''Sakura do you want me to help you shop for costume?'' asked Temari.

''Sure. I have to go to my locker and then we can go.''

Sakura walked to her locker and took out her leather coat. She put it on. It reached to her knees but the zipper stopped at the hips.

''Wow. Cool coat!'' said Temari who put her own jacket on.

''So lets get to our rides.''

Tenten and Hinata left together with Hinatas car while Sakura and Temari walked towards their. They both stood next to their rides and an amused smile took place on their lips.

''Good taste Sakura, you use only the best.''

''Of course!''

Temari sat on her silver Honda CBR 1000RR and put on the helmet. Sakura did the same but her bike was Yamaha YZF-R1. Both girls started the engine and drove out of schools parking lot. When they got to the highroad, Sakura added gas so she flew past cars and trucks. Temari zoomed behind her making dangerous maneuvers to get past cars. Temari tried to get past of Sakura but she didn't let her. They drove into the huge parking lot and found good paces that were near the mall. Sakura took of her helmet and looked at Temari who did the same.

''Sakura you didn't tell me that you were so good,'' whined Temari.

''Temari you know very little about me. The real surprises are still coming!'' said Sakura and walked towards the mall.


	2. Castle Party

I want to thank all those people who read last chapter and liked it.

I changed the storys rating to M because some svearing and upcoming things.

This chapter is dedicated to AlaskenWildflower who was my first reviewer and to LixxyChan who made my day.

NB! If you are reading this story and you like it then please make a review or fave my story. Even a message sent to me is enough. I'd just like to know how much people really read my story.

Thank you!

R&R

2. Castle party

Sakura looked through racks and racks of costumes, still not finding the one she wants. Temari showed her many costumes but nothing was perfect. She stepped towards the salesperson who was putting up new goods. From the corner of eye she saw something black and pink. Looking carefully she could tell that it was a black cat costume with pink embroideries. And it may be the perfect one.

Sakura picked it up and went to try it on. It was perfect, just her size. Sakura heard Temari call her, so she changed into her own clothes again and went to the cash register.

Sakura found her friend outside of the shop, sitting on a bench.

''Were did you go?'' she asked.

''I found a perfect outfit so I went to try it on,'' explained Sakura.

''Did you buy it?''

Sakura nodded with a silly grin.

''Show me!''

She shook her head 'no'.

''You'll see tomorrow. It will be a surprise,'' she said.

''I feel useless. I didn't even get to say if it looked good on you,'' Temari whined.

''You can tell it tomorrow.''

''Confident aren't we?'' she laughed and stood up, ''I have to pick up my things from my house.''

''Let's go then.''

--

Two motorcycles pulled up in a driveway. Sakura and Temari parked their bikes next to a Ford Escape. Temari lead the way into her house – red brick-walls and brown roof. Her home was in a good neighbourhood. The house itself was one storied, but big enough to know that they who lived in it weren't poor.

In the house the rooms were furnished grandly, but still the house felt empty. Like no one really lived in there.

Sakura walked through rooms and corridors until she found herself in Temari' bedroom. The colors of it were sky-blue and grass-green. Next to a big window was a gigantic baldachin bed. There wasn't very much furniture, a wardrobe, few desks and shelves. But everywhere were candles, books, notebooks, CD's, little statues and posters. Although there was much stuff the room was surprisingly tidy. No clothes on the floor, bed was made and shelves were organized.

Sakura could only stare in awe. But then she saw herself in the mirror. Her black clothes looked so wrong in this room. It was a happy place and she surely didn't belong in here. She couldn't look at the room anymore, she had to get out.

''Temari, I think I'll wait outside until you get everything,'' she said and walked out of the room.

Temari could only look after her sadly. She didn't know what to do or why did Sakura' mood change so suddenly.

Sakura walked along the corridor looking for the front door. She turned here and there, but didn't find it. Oh good! She's lost, IN A HOUSE! She turned into another corridor but suddenly her head was in someone' chest. She took a couple of steps back wards and looked slowly up.

Oh yes. Sakura officially hated her luck. In this big house she had to run into him. The same bastard who got a punch from Sakura – Gaara.

''What are _you_ doing in my house?'' he asked sharply.

''I'm visiting your sister but I got lost in this damn house,'' she snapped back.

This wasn't exactly the best time to talk with her.

''Where's the front door?'' she asked.

Gaara walked past her.

''Follow me! Dumb bitch…'' The last part she whispered for himself but unfortunately Sakura heard him.

She crossed her hands and glared his back when she followed him.

''Good-for-nothing, egoistic panda!'' she exclaimed quietly.

''But woman love animals,'' came a cheerful voice behind Sakura.

She turned around slowly. Kankuro stood few meters behind them, leaning on a doorframe with a wide grin. He wore black tore jeans and white shirt what was left open. On his head, Sakura found, he still wore the cat ears.

Sakura glared at him and took few steps towards him. The grin left his face and it was displaced with worry. Kankuro turned his gaze past her asking for help from his younger brother. What a chicken. Sakura was few steps away from him and thought what she should do to him. She made her mind and stepped closer. He placed his hand on his family jewels to protect them and Sakura only smirked more evilly. Few seconds and on Kankuro' cheek was a big red print of Sakura' hand. Slapping was the best kind of thing to do right now. Sakura turned around, pleased with the result and looked at Gaara.

''That was amusing,'' he said smirking.

Haven't he learned his lesson already? Don't anger Sakura Haruno! And another man was slapped in the house today.

''_That _was amusing. So show me where that damn door is,'' she fumed.

''Fuck! At the end of the corridor and then right,'' he growled.

''Thank you!'' she said with a cheerful smile.

Okay, that helped with the bad mood. When you feel gloomy, slap boys!

Sakura walked the way Gaara instructed her and found the front door. Getting outside she found Temari already waiting for her.

''Where were you? You said you wait me outside,'' she demanded.

Then she saw Sakura' smile and looked at her suspiciously.

''What did you do?''

''Just some revenge on you brothers. Slapping boys is like a remedy for bad mood,'' she declared with a creepy grin.

''Get on your bike and let's go! You're starting to freak me out,'' she said.

Sakura sat on her bike and stowed her coat so it wouldn't interfere her riding. She put on her helmet and drove out of the driveway, waiting for her friend on the street. Temari put on her backpack and helmet. She started her bike and drove on the street. Sakura drove ahead showing the way with Temari behind her.

They drove this way for about 20 minutes. Then Sakura stopped in front of big iron gate. On a gatepost was a little metal plate. Sakura pushed her thumb on it and the gate opened and closed behind them. They had ridden into the woods. The trees continued for circa 200 meters until they found themselves in front of a house. Or maybe a castle would be a better word. It was a two storey house with a three storey tower in the middle. The top verge of the house was just like on old castles. The castle was made from gray bricks; balcony and stairs that leaded to it were made of black iron.

''Wow…'' was the only thing that Temari could say when she came off her bike.

Motorcycles were put under a pavilion. Sakura walked to the house door and pushed her thumb on a plate next to it. The door swung open and girls stepped in. First room was a round vestibule; it was the bottom part of the tower. Temari and Sakura hanged their coats and jackets on a coat rack.

''This is my humble home. Welcome!'' Sakura said smiling.

''Thank you! Why do you use the fingerprint locks?'' Temari asked.

''It's safer that way,'' she said quietly moving into another room, ''you want a tour?''

And now she was already back to her normal self; the happy self.

''Sure, why not! Show me your secret rooms and torment chambers,'' Temari said jokingly.

''No, no… I'll show them later when everybody is here,'' she answered seriously.

Temari started laughing but stopped when Sakura looked at her grinning.

''You _are_ yoking, right?''

Sakura only smiled and started the tour around the house. Whole house was decorated with gothic style. Used were darker and deeper colors and big furniture.

They started in living room. Sakura had everything to spend a good time – a big plasma TV on the wall, game consoles, stereo system, DVD player, a whole collection of CD's and DVD's. But there were old furniture with it and it all matched together. From living room there leaded doors into the backyard and into the kitchen.

Kitchen was in light-red and brown. On the first floor only thing left was the toilet so they moved on the second floor.

Only four rooms were on that floor – Sakura's bedroom, guest bedroom, bathroom and the tower's middle part. Sakura's bedroom was in black, white and red, guest bedroom in dark blue, dark green and silver. Bathroom was dark blue like night sky and had cute little lamps on the sealing that looked like stars. Temari and Sakura stayed in Sakuras bedroom, sitting on her baldachin bed.

''You're house-castle is smaller than our house, but it looks much more like a home than ours. And the rooms are so big that it looks the house seem big too,'' Temari explained.

''At least I don't get lost in my house. Anymore…'' last part she whispered to herself.

Temari looked at her oddly. How can get lost in so small house… But Sakura only shake her head and changed the topic.

''So what animal are you?''

''What?'' Temari asked dumbly.

''When we go to the club tomorrow,'' Sakura said rolling her eyes.

''Oh that. I'm a dog – mans best friend. Hinata said that when I become friends with someone I never betray him or her,'' she said proudly.

Sakura looked at her. She really is a true friend. Just like a dog.

''Sakura can you at least say what animal you are? I'm dieing here,'' Temari asked with puppy eyes.

''Oh okay! I'm a cat – eyes in darkness.''

Temari looked at her and thought a little. Then one thing clicked in her mind.

''Sakura I know that it could be something personal, and if it is then you don't have to answer, but where are your parents?''

Temari looked troubled. She didn't want to hurt Sakuras feelings. It may have been only one day but she had come to like Sakura. She wasn't like other girls. And Temari liked that difference.

''They're dead,'' Sakura said sadly, '' over 2 years already. It surprises even me how good I have come out of it. A month after their death I found a lady who helped me. She helped me to become a human again.''

''I'm glad you told me,'' and smiled, thanking that lady whoever she is.

Suddenly there was a 'ding-dong' voice, which spread all over the house.

''Hinata and Tenten are here if it isn't an uninvited guest,'' Sakura joked but there was still sadness in her voice.

''That was your doorbell?''

''Gatebell,'' she corrected.

Sakura walked to the little screen on the wall next to the door and pushed some buttons.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''Sakura? It's Tenten. I'll assume that if you answered the doorbell it is the right place. Even if I can't see a house.''

In the background they could hear a car engine with other town voices.

''Yes you are in the right place. Hinata is with you, am I right?'' she asked amused by her friend.

''Yep she's here.''

''Okay. I'll open the gate. Then just drive straight ahead until you saw a house. Park where you see our bikes, but look that the car would be under the pavilion,'' she explained.

''Okie-dokie! See you!'' she said and.

Sakura pushed some more buttons and then walked back to her bed.

''They're coming. Let's go down. I have a suspicion that Tenten may think she's still in wrong place when se sees the house…'' Sakura laughed.

''Oh yeah!''

--

Now all the girls were slouched on living loom couches. They were discussing what to do.

''You know what? Let's go swimming,'' exclaimed Sakura.

''You have a pool?'' asked Tenten.

''It wouldn't me surprise if she would had it. I have seen many things today, many things…'' said Temari darkly, rolling on the couch.

''I have a pool,'' Sakura said grinning,'' do you have your bathing suits? If you don't then I can lend you mine.''

''L-let's find them!'' cheered Hinata.

Sakura in front and everybody else on her tail; like this they ran to the second floor and into the Sakura's room. Sakura dig in her closet and found 4 pairs of bikinis – red with black flower-pattern, blue with green pattern, purple with black pattern and brown with red pattern.

Every girl got her favorite colors and changed into their bikinis. Sakura got the red and black ones, Temari the green and blue ones, Tenten the brown and red ones and Hinata the purple and black ones.

Sakura handed every one a big white flannel and guide them on the first floor, then into the living room again and out of the back door that lead to the garden. The girls found out that it was already dark outside.

They stood in the darkness for few seconds until Sakura walked into the living room and to another little screen like in her bedroom. Again she pushed some buttons and then walked out again. Three other girls were mesmerized by white Chinese lanterns that were hanged on trees. The lanterns illuminated the little roads and the beautiful garden full of flowers and bushes. And also it illuminated the pool. It was huge… And it wasn't just a pool. One part of it was a jacuzzi and there were showers that squirted water.

Girls walked towards the pool enjoying the beauty of this moment.

Then they threw off their flannels and jumped into the pool. Water was exactly right temperature, not too hot and not too cold. Sakura and Temari went in the jacuzzi part while Hinata and Tenten swim between showers.

''You own so much land... It must be 5 hectares at least,'' Temari said.

''7-8 hectares, but big part of it is forest. I have always loved my privacy.''

'' But how do you know if someone might just come through the woods?'' Temari asked.

''I have high iron fence all around my realm. And I have detectors on it so I know if someone tries something,'' Sakura told.

''But why do you have such high security?''

''You s-still haven't realized h-have you Temari?'' said Hinata who was swimming closer to them.

Tenten was next to her looking as puzzled as Temari.

''Realize what?'' Temari said.

''Who exactly am I. I knew Hinata got it and I thought you could put things together too,'' sighed Sakura.

Seeing Temari' and Tenten' looks she knew she had to explain everything.

''Hinata figured it out at the exact second I told her my name. You two have heard my name too but you just haven't thought about it. My name is Sakura _Haruno_. My parents were Ai Haruno and Kuuya Haruno, the former owners of Haruno Company.''

''But that makes you…'' started Temari but couldn't say it.

''The new owner of Haruno software company…'' ended Sakura.

Sakura was thinking if it was the right decision to tell them. Temari looked at the water saying nothing.

''And I thought that Hinata was rich. You're a fucking billionaire!'' yelled Tenten and grinned at Sakura.

Temari started laughing and hugged Sakura. When she let go she looked at her with amazement.

''You were right! The real surprises were still coming,'' she giggled.

''I personally think that this isn't my biggest surprise. I still have few tricks in my sleeve,'' she said and winked at Temari.

''Ooh! Like those torturing chambers you didn't answer before?'' Temari asked.

''Something like that…''

''Torturing chamber? That would be my kind of room,'' Tenten said dreamily.

''I'll write that down,'' said Sakura smiling.

Everybody started laughing and it all ended with a big water-fight.

--

Four girls next to each other, flat on their bellies on a baldachin bed in a dark room, watching a horror movie. Every other girl would scream and ran to the light long ago, but them… They looked at the big plasma screen and laughed.

The movie ended and Sakura turned on some lamps and stood in front of three girls who were still on her bed.

''It's surprise time,'' she said smiling and rubbing her hands together like an evil scientist.

At once everyone were up from bed and eager to see the surprise.

''Go stood on the balcony. I'll be next to the door.''

Temari, Hinata and Tenten went to stand on the balcony. Sakura walked next to the screen and pushed her thumb on a little scanner to activate the screen.

''So are you ready? I'm going to show you how safe here really is,'' Sakura said.

Hearing three okays she started to push buttons.

''So first one is the pavilion where your car and motorcycles are parked.''

She pushed a button and a fuse grid came down from the pavilion so the vehicles were inside a cube.

''Next the gate.''

Sakura pushed a button but nothing happened.

''You can't see it but the gate is locked and if something or someone touches it the alarm would start. We are encircled with iron fences that have the same alarm what is on the gate.''

She pushed a button on the screen and went to stand on the balcony too.

''And now every window and door that leads outside, except this balcony door, is locked. And the can open only from inside,'' she said while looking at the night sky.

''You take your security gravely,'' said Tenten.

''I have many enemies…'' she answered simply.

''B-but now you have also three f-friends, who you can trust,'' said Hinata and placed her hand on Sakura' shoulder.

Yes, she have…


	3. Naughty Animals

When I saw how much people added my story into their favorites or alerts and reviewed, then I started to cry because I was so

When I saw how much people added my story into their favorites or alerts and reviewed, then I started to cry because I was so happy. And so this chapter is to you! You made me very happy! THANK YOU!

It's shorter than the others were but I thought it was a good place to end…

Please signal if you are reading my story. Thank you!

R&R

3. Naughty Animals

Sakura woke up with Temari's head on her belly and Tenten's hand on her face. She crawled out under them and tried to hold back her laughter. Her three friends were sprawled on top of each other. Whose foots were in whose mouth and whose hands were on whose body.

It was still early - 7 or 8 o'clock in the morning. It was dusky outside.

Quietly she sneaked to the control screen and turned off the night security. Next she got some comfy black pants, red t-shirt and a back and white hoodie. Somewhere at the bottom of the closet she found a pair of sneakers and put them on too.

She exited the room, walked to the first floor and into the kitchen. Sakura ate some cereal with milk and dropped her bowl into the sink. She walked out from living room's back door into the garden and stood on the grass. She started to practice her Tai Chi mixed with some karate moves. Slow moves with quick moves, it looked like dancing. She let her feelings take over her…

--

She trained about an hour or two and then sat beneath a tree looking at the sun that by now was high in the sky.

''H-hey Sakura!'' was said by a sweet voice near her.

Sakura turned her head to see Hinata standing next to another tree, smiling at her.

''Oh hey! Are the others up too?''

''N-no, they're still on bed. When I last saw t-them, was Tenten hugging Temari's hand,'' giggled Hinata.

''You're an early bird too?'' asked Sakura smiling.

''You c-could say so. But what are y-you doing out here?''

''Some Tai Chi and Karate,'' she said.

''Oh. I know s-some Taekwondo,'' she said quietly. '' Everyone in our family k-knows some martial arts. And like my f-father says, everyone knows them b-better than m-me.''

''We will see that. Let's spar!''

Sakura stood up and waited until Hinata took in her fighting pose. Hinata made the first move. She didn't think, just tried to punch Sakura. She saw through it and avoided Hinata' fist. Quickly she moved to Hinata' left side and elbowed her. Hinata avoided her elbow, squat down, put her hands on the ground and tripped Sakura with out-stretched leg. Sakura didn't see that and fell face first on the grass. She roll to her back and smiled to Hinata, who were now up.

''That was great. You avoided me and quickly tripped me when you had the opportunity,'' she said.

''But the first p-punch was a mess…'' she said sadly.

''You don't have to be perfect; you just have to sort out what are you're best sides. You shouldn't try to kick hard but accurately. You're plusses are your flexibility and your speed. My plus is my power,'' she explained.

''Maybe you're right...'' said Hinata.

''You should study about human body, where are the pressure points and where are the most vital points. You may need to know things like that.''

Sakura stood up and walked towards the house.

''That means I have to know how to kill a person… Why would I need that?'' asked Hinata confused and little scared.

Sakura stopped for a second and looked back at Hinata with grim expression.

''Because world isn't so safe you think it is,'' she said and walked into the house.

--

It was nearly six o'clock and girls were preparing themselves for the night. Everyone had their shower and was putting on costumes.

Firs one who went to the bathroom to change was Tenten. Everyone else was sitting on Sakura' bed and waiting for her. Tenten stepped in and she had on a black sweater that reached her ass, black leather pants, showing her curves and black knee length military boots.

Next to go was Hinata. She came back with a grey blouse that showed her shoulders, black fishnet shirt, grey miniskirt with two long layers of black fishnet over it and black and grey tennis-shoes.

Temari came back from bathroom with a white t-shirt with black dots, black button up shirt that was left open, white jeans with black dots and semi-long black boots.

Now was Sakura's turn to put on her costume. She went to the bathroom and took the cat costume out of bag. First she put on the leather pants and her high-heeled boots. Next was a leather jacket that showed quite a bit of cleavage. On pants and jacket, there were embroidered pink curls.

She went back into the bedroom and all three girls clapped their hands and Tenten even wolf-whistled.

After the costumes they made their hair and make up.

Hinata' hair was in two buns. Her make up was cherry red lips, eyes made with black eyeliner and gray eye shadow.

Sakura' hair was like it usually was. Short at back, in front framed with long hair and straight forelock. Her make-up consisted of black eyeliner and red lips.

Temari' hair was in her usual four pigtails and her make up consisted black eyeliner, white eye shadow and light red lips.

Tenten' hair was let down from her Chinese buns. Her eyes made with black eyeliner and dark-grey eye shadow, her lips painted dark red.

''So are we ready?'' asked Sakura grinning.

''Only thing we have to do in put on our masks and we're ready,'' said Temari.

Sakura put on a cat mask, Temari a dog mask, Hinata a mouse mask and Tenten a panther mask.

They walked out of the house and Sakura locked it with her fingerprint. Hinata and Tenten went into Hinata' wine-red Lexus SC 430; Temari and Sakura sat on their bikes. Temari and Sakura pulled their masks off, so they hanged on their neck. Sakura put on her helmet and drove out of the gate. Soon Temari passed her so she could lead the way. Hinata drove just behind bikes.

Temari leaded them towards city limit, but turned to right just before it. They stopped in front of a big storehouse that was rounded by cars and people. Sakura took off her helmet and put on the mask. All four girls walked towards the entrance. There was a long queue to the club. Temari, Hinata and Tenten set themselves already at the end of the queue when Sakura asked them to follow her.

''What are you doing?'' asked Temari.

''Getting us in,'' she said grinning.

Sakura walked towards the entrance that was guarded by two men. She whistled and one of them came to speak with Sakura.

''Sorry Lady but yo-'' he started but Sakura cut him out.

''I don't think you should let Sakura Haruno wait,'' she said arrogantly.

Mans eyes went wide and he bowed to her.

''I'm very sorry Lady Haruno. Of course you and your friend don't have to wait.''

He opened the chain that was in front of the door and let them in.

''Loser!'' yelled Tenten to the guard just before stepping in.

Temari, Hinata and Sakura looked funnily at her.

''What? I had to do it!'' she said shrugging.

The club was half full already. Music was playing and people were dancing.

''Let's say hello to my dear brothers,'' said Temari evilly.

Temari made a plan and told it to her friends. They saw Kankuro behind the bar counter, cleaning a class with white cloth. Hinata walked towards him, sat on the counter and said hello to a very surprised Kankuro. Next was Tenten who did the same thing. And then went Sakura doing the same thing. Now there were three gorgeous women sitting on the counter showing all their curves. Kankuro looked at Hinata, then at Tenten and last at Sakura. He dropped his class and he got a nosebleed.

Girls started laughing and Temari joined them. Tenten picked up a paper towel, grabbed Kankuro' face and wiped off the blood.

''Thanks,'' murmured Kankuro to her and turned to Temari. ''That was cruel you know.''

''Oh yes I know. That's why I did it,'' she said grinning.

Sakura looked at Kankuro and saw that he was wearing black yeans and a black t-shirt with his cat ears.

''I see that you're a cat too,'' he said to Sakura.

''Yeah! A little black kitty,'' she said seducing.

''So sad that I'm not your taste… It would've been fun,'' he purred.

Sakura only laughed.

''Were still here you know! I don't have to hear what you would do to my friend if you were her type,'' said Temari.

''Okay, okay! But you should be happy! I made a present for you and Sakura,'' he said sneakily.

''What present?'' asked Sakura.

''You remember that you called Gaara a panda? Now he is a real panda. And that panda has set his eyes on you,'' he said and pointed towards the DJ balcony.

The balcony was circa 5 meters from the floor and dimly lit. On that balcony was Gaara with panda ears and white t-shirt. Everything else was in shadows. But she could see that he was looking directly at her with a smirk on his lips. Sakura answered with her own smirk.

''I think I'll go and say hello to the panda,'' she said and hopped off the counter.

Sakura walked trough bulk of peoples, towards the stairs that lead to the balcony. The man who guarded the stairs let her pass. Surely the front door guards had notified other security that Sakura Haruno was in the club. She climbed up and sat on the edge of the balcony. Gaara put on a song and took off his headphones. Sakura recognize the song as Her Alone by Amorphis. He walked next to Sakura.

''So I'm a panda?'' he asked amused.

''Yeah… Any problems with that?''

''Not any I can think of Pinky,'' he said.

''So you like to play dirty don't you?''

''Maybe I do, maybe I don't,'' he answered.

Gaara stood up and changed the song. Then he looked at Sakura but she pushed him backwards so he would be against the wall. She pressed her body against him and her leg moved between his legs.

''I can play dirty too you know,'' said Sakura.

She pulled off her mask and kissed him on the mouth. Fast she took her lips off him again and whispered into his ear.

''What will you say now panda-boy?''

Gaara changed their position with a quick move. Now was she against the wall and he against her.

''I'll say that you are one brave kitty.''

He kissed Sakura on the lips but it didn't end as fast as Sakura'. Gaara nibbled with her lips to try how far she would go. Sakura felt how she wanted to respond to his kiss. Soon she gave up and opened her lips. Sakura felt his soft tongue licking her lips and teeth. She used her own to feel his tongue. Her hands roamed on Gaara' body and ended up in her brilliant-red hair. Sakura pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

After few minutes both pulled away because they needed air. She breathed deeply to get enough oxygen. Gaara bent down for one more time and planted a quick sweet kiss on Sakura' lips. Then he took her hands out of his hair and walked back to the control. He put the headphones on and changed the song.

Sakura thanked god that her lipstick was waterproof and didn't come off with kissing. She put her mask on and tidied her hair. Then she climbed down from balcony and walked to the counter, where all her friends waited her. She sat down at the chair and looked at Kankuro.

''One ice-water,'' she said.

Kankuro took a glass, poured the water in it and added ice cubes. Then he put it in front of Sakura. She gulped it down and handed the empty glass to Kankuro.

''So…'' started Temari,'' What did you do up there? When you were in the shadows.''

''We talked,'' was all she said.

Music changed to Tutankhamen by Nightwish and Sakura hopped up. She took Hinata' hand and pulled her towards dance floor.

''I want to dance,'' Sakura yelled to her.

Hinata grabbed Temari too and they started to dance like Egyptians. They laughed at how silly they looked. The song changed to death metal and girls started to jump up and down. They screamed and laughed.

Sakura looked towards the bar and saw how Tenten still sat on the counter and Kankuro' hands were around her middle. She giggled to herself and then turned to Hinata and Temari.

''They look c-cute together,'' said Hinata when she saw the situation.

''At least Tenten knows how to defend herself when Kankuro gets too perverted,'' joked Temari.

They resumed dancing for 2 hours. They walked back to Kankuro and Tenten like zombies.

''What's with you three?'' asked Tenten.

''We danced too much. Tired…'' said Temari.

''I want another ice-water,'' panted Sakura.

Kankuro handed her the glass and smirked.

''What?'' asked Sakura.

''You drink ice-water when you're airless or tired,'' Kankuro.

''So?''

''You drank ice-water when you came from the DJ balcony,'' said Kankuro smirking.

Sakura choked from her water. She thanked god that she had her mask, because she was like tomato right now.

''Now both my brothers have someone. How cute,'' Temari said happily.

Now was Tenten' time to choke. Sakura sneaked next to Tenten and whispered.

''Should we run?''

''I don't think so. She'll calm down,'' whispered Tenten back.

''What are you whispering?'' whispered someone behind Tenten and Sakura.

They both screamed and hit that someone who came out to be Kankuro. He fell to the floor and girls bend over the counter to see him.

''Sorry,'' Sakura and Tenten said at the same time with big puppy eyes.

He stood up and shook her head to clear it.

''You hit fucking hard. And that slap wasn't nice at all Sakura,'' said Kankuro.

''When did you slap him?'' asked Tenten.

''After shopping I went to Temari' place. He got on my nerves…'' she said shrugging.

''She told Gaara that he is a good-for-nothing, egoistic panda. I just had to say that women love animals,'' he snickered.

''Shut up you damn cat-boy!'' yelled Sakura.

''What? It _is_ true you know…''

''Aghr!'' she growled and turned her back to Kankuro.

She looked up at DJ balcony and her eyes met with Gaara'. Was it really love?


	4. No place for kindness

Welcome my dear readers! So this is chapter 4.

NB! There is a short time skip. :D

R&R

4. No place for kindness

Sakura fixed last piece of hair into place and looked at the clock. It stated that the time was eight o'clock in the evening. She has to make quick if she wanted to get into the club at the right time. Thankfully she was almost ready. Only thing Sakura had to do was to put on her mask.

Suddenly she felt vibration in her pocket. It was her phone. She looked at the number and recognized it instantly.

''Cat,'' she stated.

''Hello Cat! The Organization is planning something, be prepared.''

That was the only thing the woman who called said before she ended the call. Sakura put the phone back where she took it and walked out of her bedroom, taking her mask with her.

She stepped down the stairway and stopped next to a doorway that leads into the kitchen. Sakura pushed a button hid into the wall pattern what opened a panel from where came out a scanner that checked her fingerprint and asked for a password. The machine accepted both.

Panel closed again, hiding the scanner. Slowly the wall started to vanish into the floor. Few lights turned on and illuminated a secret stairway that led into the basement.

Sakura waited until the wall vanished entirely and then resumed her way down the dimly lit stairway.

--

Her friends were already waiting for Sakura when she stopped her bike in front of the club.

''Where were you?'' asked Tenten.

''Sorry. I had to do something.''

''You and your something…'' grumbled Temari.

''Let's go, shall we?'' said Sakura and straightened her leather coat.

Temari and Tenten went ahead. Sakura stayed behind with Hinata so she could put on her mask.

''Why are you wearing your leather coat, when it's so warm outside?'' whispered Hinata.

Sakura looked at her friend like she was crazy.

''I just felt like it. Can't I wear it when I want?''

''Of course you can…'' said Hinata after a short break.

They walked after their two other friends and like previous week, they didn't wait in the line. The guards were the same so they already know what to do.

And again they first stopped at the bar counter to greet Kankuro. But this time it wasn't so cruel.

''Hello girls! No show tonight?'' Kankuro asked winking.

That earned him a hit from Tenten.

''You shouldn't be so perverted with other girls when your own girlfriend is in hitting radius,'' said Sakura.

''I'll write that down,'' he said rubbing his head.

''What's up today?''

''The same like always. Gaara's the DJ, we sell drinks, people is dancing.''

''So nothing unusual?'' asked Sakura relived.

''Nope,'' said Kankuro.

''Oh, okay. I'll go up at the balcony.''

''We'll see you later,'' said Hinata.

Sakura walked towards the stairs that led her to Gaara.

They had been much friendlier this week. Gaara was only little surprised when Sakura told him who she really was. Gaara had told her about his family. That his mother died giving birth to him and that his father hated him for that. Many times they found themselves just sitting somewhere together, doing nothing. They both knew the pain of losing a parent. Sakura and Gaara were together lot of times, but after the last Saturday they hadn't kissed.

Sakura reached the balcony and stood next to the DJ console, watching everyone dance.

''Hey,'' said Gaara when he came to stood next to Sakura.

She only nodded to him and let her gaze stop at her friends. Could she really be a good friend to them? She wasn't really sure.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''I don't know if I'm good enough for you and for my friends,'' said Sakura and lifted her gaze to the front door.

Gaara looked at her and then looked at the people.

''Why do you think that?''

''Because I'm not like everyone else.''

Her voice was hard like her gaze that was on five men dressed in black suits. But the thing about them that angered Sakura was the red cloud that was on their suits.

''Sakura-'' he started but Sakura cut him off.

''Sorry Gaara but I have to go now.''

With that she ran down the stairs and when she got to a point there was only two or 3 meters from floor she jumped over the rail. Elegantly and soundlessly she landed on the floor her coat flapping behind her. No one saw her, because the stairs were luckily hidden into the darkness.

Confidently she walked over the dance floor and joined Kankuro and Tenten who were left alone. Sakura sat down on a bar stool, but her eyes never left the 5 man who were now seated around a corner table. Surely they were only a piece of the real group that was waiting outside. But she couldn't deal with them inside the club. Too much people were here.

''Kankuro is the club soundproof?'' she asked.

''Of course it is.''

''Good. Tenten I have to go. I'll see you on Monday.''

Sakura started to move away from them but Tenten stopped her.

''What's going on?'' she asked seriously.

''Stay here and tell girls that they have to stay in the club too,'' she whispered, ''Please Tenten. Listen to me and do as I ask.''

Sakura run to the door so fast that Tenten didn't have time to say anything else. Making sure that the man saw her, she ran out of the club and towards an old storehouse, just like the club, that was near it. The storehouse had three floors and the door was half way open. Quickly she crawled through and ran to a big room mildly stuffed with boxes and barrels.

She heard that people was following her. Sakura jumped behind a stack of barrels and waited for the steps to get into the room. Circa 20 men were running around the room and circling Sakura in. Every man had a red cloud on their suit and a gun in hand.

This may be a little difficult. But only a little. Sakura grinned and put her arms below her coat to bring out two black guns of her own. A quick turn and she was up against her first 3 opponents. They were dead with three shots directly to their hearts.

Sakura moved fast even on her heels. Dodging bullets, shooting hers; it looked like a dance, dance of death.

She had shot 19 men, but where's the last of them?

''Sakura, look out!''

She turned around at the right time to saw a bullet coming her way. Sakura tried to get out of the way but it wasn't enough. The bullet hit her into the shoulder and thanks to the force of it she found herself on the ground.

''Sakura!''

She tried to open her eyes but her vision was fuzzy and she couldn't see very well. Suddenly there was two or three body bending down on her. Sakura' sight recovered and she could see her three best friends crouching beside her. When she could think straight again, she crabbed for her gun and looked for the men who shot her.

''You can put that down,'' said Temari.

Sakura looked around again and now she found that man, but he wasn't alive anymore. A dagger was sticking out of his chest, where his heart should be. Then she could see the green dragon on it. She had seen this dagger so much this week. It was Tenten's favorite, the one she always keeps with herself. Sakura thought she's going to be sick.

''Oh my god! Tenten I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. You shouldn't have done that!'' she sobbed while hugging her friend.

''Shh! It's nothing, it's nothing,'' she hashed over and over again.

''It isn't NOTHING. You fucking killed a human being!'' Sakura yelled.

''We should get going,'' said Hinata looking around.

''Yes! We have to go! The Organization will send someone to look where their men are,'' said Sakura and tried to stand up.

She wobbled but with her friends help she could stand and walk. Hinata picked up Sakura' guns and Tenten her dagger. With that they exited the house as quickly and quietly as possible. Temari guided her to Hinata' car.

''What about my bike. I can't leave it here.''

''I'll drive it back,'' said Temari, ''I came with Hinata tonight so I don't have my own.''

Girls helped Sakura into the car and Temari took Sakura' bike. Hinata sat on the drivers' seat, while Tenten was in the back with her friend. She helped her take off her leather coat and Tenten pressed on the wound so it wouldn't bleed.

''We have to go to the hospital,'' said Hinata.

''NO! We can't. Take me to the castle. I have everything there,'' she said panicking.

''Listen to her. It's our only choice,'' agreed Tenten.

Hinata pushed the gas pedal and zoomed out of the parking lot. Hinata didn't say anything else. She was too busy driving past other cars that were too slow for her manic ways. She leaded the car like it was a part of her body. It felt like only mere seconds when they already arrived at Sakura' home. Was it the blood loss or was Hinata really a maniac? Sakura couldn't tell.

She hoisted her hand out of the window and pushed a button to open the gate. Tiredly she leaned on Tenten and closed her eyes. But soon she had to open them again because they were in front of her house. Sakura came out of the car and with her friends help walked to the door. Temari was here too, she had driven just behind them.

Sakura let them all in. Temari wanted to steer her into the living room but Sakura stopped her.

''Help me next to the hallway wall.''

She did what her friend asked her and Sakura pushed the same button that she used earlier this night. And again the same machine came into the view that wanted her fingerprint and password.

Sakura walked down the stairs. The basement wasn't a usual one. First they got into a large room that had many doors that led into different rooms. Everything was brightly illuminated and it didn't even seem like a basement. Just a room without windows.

They went into a room that was like a little hospital room, with white walls, a hospital bed and medicines.

''Does anyone know _anything_ about medicine or taking out a bullet?'' asked Sakura already hating the answer.

''Maybe…'' said three of them chorus.

''Maybe... Okay I have to accept that. I'll tell you what to do…'' she sighed.

--

They were almost ready. Hinata was just bandaging Sakura' shoulder and others were cleaning the room.

''Thanks guys,'' said Sakura finally.

''Don't worry; you have one heck of a explaining to do. But when we don't think about that then you're very welcome,'' said Temari.

Sakura only laughed at that. She sat on the bed and invited her friends to it.

''Tenten… I hate myself right now,'' she said sadly.

''You shouldn't. I did what I had to do. If I hadn't killed him, he would have killed me,'' whispered she.

''You wore the coat so no one would see your guns…'' said Hinata matter of factly.

''Yes.''

She used her healthy hand to take off her two other guns that were fastened onto her belt and put them on the table in front of her.

''Who are you?'' asked Temari.

''Sakura Haruno. A woman whose parents were killed by The Organization and who wants revenge. Oh and The Organization wants me dead so they could control Haruno Corp,'' said she with sarcastic laugh.

''You're in deep shit, you know that girl?'' said Tenten blankly.

''Who the hell is the Organization?'' asked Temari.

''Simply said, it's the mafia. The worst underground group you want to meet,'' said Hinata.

''And how the hell do you know this?'' asked Temari.

''Because my mother was killed by them…'' she said coldly.

Where was that sweet little angel that wanted to do only good to the other people? Right now she had to be tough. There wasn't any place for kindness.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short but I have to concentrate on school right now. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :D

If you don't understand something then please review or send me a message.

Thanks!


	5. Crazy

SORRY! I know I'm late with the chapter, but I'm so busy with school and trying not do go crazy…

I think I'm going to post shorter chapters, but quicker… Something like this chapter.. :D I hope you don't want to kill me… I'm already dead so don't even begin to try..

And I'm sorry about my grammar… If someone founds something really wrong then tell me. :D

I'm waiting for reviews. I'd like if I get my total score of **reviews** up to **20 – 25. **

**Review! It makes me write quicker! It's all about you! :D ^^**

**5. Crazy**

That's why Sakura's doing it. To keep people from the pain of losing a parent. For a kid, it's the worst thing in the world. No one to hold you when you're crying; no one to smile when you're coming home from school; no one to stay beside you for protection.

When that happens, the child must grow up and learn how to protect him or herself. No more welcoming hugs and kisses. You have to be strong and learn how to be tough, how to go forth with the life.

For Sakura it was a little bit more difficult. She had to learn how to fight, how to search for her enemies and how to kill them. REVENGE!

Sakura shook her head and hugged Hinata. Somehow Sakura thought her friend deserved it. Hinata was shocked but hugged back. Tenten and Temari joined them. They stayed like this for a couple damn good minutes.

''OK, girls, let go of me! I can't breath!'' yelled Sakura.

Everyone stopped hugging and grinned. Sakura breathed deeply to get back the lost oxygen.

''Sooooooo… Now, can you show me the torture room?'' asked Tenten, with cute eyes.

''Tenten, where's your brain?'' Temari asked, rolling her eyes, ''Sakura don't have a torture room!''

At the same time came a cough from Sakura. Silence…

''You don't… right?'' she asked now unsure. It's Sakura… She's crazy. Who knows what she has in her house…

Sakura watched them with a straight face. No emotions… Until she burst out, laughing.

''Of course… I don't… have… a torture…room,'' she choked between laughter. She straightened up and put a wide grin on her face.

''But I have a gun room.''

Tenten started bouncing up and down, with a big grin. Everybody stayed quiet and watched her.

''Pease hurry, Sakura. She's creeping me out,'' whispered Hinata.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked out of the "hospital" room. She stopped next to another door and opened it shiftily, revealing Tentens' paradise - all kinds of knives, daggers and guns. Tenten wanted to run inside but Sakura blocked her way with her good hand. She looked at her friend questioningly.

''Not today,'' said Sakura and closed the door.

She took Tentens' hand and pulled her away, towards the stairs. Temari and Hinata peaked into the gun room and then hurried to catch up with the others.

After everyone, the passageway closed and it looked just like an ordinary wall. Sakura leaded them into the kitchen. She sat on a stool and propped her head on her good hand. She closed her eyes and just sat there motionlessly.

Suddenly Tenten spoke.

''It wasn't your fault, Sakura. I did it to save your life and I don't regret it.''

''You should...'' she whispered.

''No I shouldn't!'' yelled Tenten, ''what is wrong about saving my friends life?''

Sakura lifted her head and looked up at her friend, wide-eyed.

''I would have done it too and I bet Temari thinks so herself,'' said Hinata.

Sakura looked at Temari and she nodded. She hit the table with her head and then muttered –

''You're all crazy!''

''That's what people say!'' sang Tenten like it was the best thing I the damn universe. Yep... They ARE crazy…

''But tell me more about why The Organization is after you,'' said Hinata.

Sakura shifted herself to sit straight and looked at her friends, who by now where sitting in front of her.

''It all started 3 years ago, when my dad made a chip so strong that it could hack into every computer and system in the world… It was a secret invention that only few knew about, but somehow it still leaked out… Somehow The Organization find out about it. Some of their henchman came into the head-company in Tokyo and wanted to buy it – for 10 milliard dollars. But father refused; they left saying that he will pay for it with his life. Father burned all the blueprints and history, maintained only the real chip itself.

Half a year later they attacked our summer home. Father gave me the chip and told to escape. I rode with my bike back to Tokyo and stayed in the company. Organization hoped that now when the company doesn't have a leader, they could get the chip and take over the company itself.

But they forgot me. My parents had started to teach me how to run the company when I got 10. I was 15 then and started to lead the company.

One month after the death of my parents, I found a woman. She was one of the persons, who knew about the chip. She helped me to get over the death and taught me how to fight. She found out that I had an enormous strength. I can easily snap your bones to peaces.

She's the reason I came into Konoha. She wanted me to finish school and then go after The Organization. I'm doing my research but nothing too dangerous.

I'm using an alias – The Cat – so they don't know it's me who's taking down their men. And those men who attack Sakura Haruno don't live so long to tell anyone who's killing them. The Organization believes that The Cat is my special bodyguard or something… That she's only a playing-piece, but she's much more...''

Sakura stood up and walked to the fridge and took a bottle of water. With a struggle she opened the bottle and drank big gulps of it.

''Who's that woman?'' asked Temari.

''You should know her. Her name is Lady Tsunade, she's the directress of Konoha High,'' said Sakura.

Everyone looked at her frozen…

''THAT CRAZY ALCOHOLIC!?'' yelled Tenten. She has quite an attitude..

''Yeah, that alcoholic..'' sighed Sakura and sat on the stool again.

''She loves to drink, but she knows a lot when she's not drunk. And she's very good fighter. Better than me…''

''I'm damn happy that I was sitting…'' mumbled Temari.

''Sakura, ''started Hinata, ''do you have any books about human pressure points or something similar.''

Sakura looked at her friend with wide eyes.

''Why do you want to read them now? But yes I have some in my room.''

''I think now is good time to start studying them... I might need them in some fight,'' Hinata answered smiling.

Now it was Sakuras' time to froze… Really too much freezing for one day.

''In some fight? IN SOME FIGHT?'' she yelled after unfreezing, '' Are you planning to fight someone? Are you CRAZY?''

Hinatas' smile was gone and it was replaced by the same stoic face, the one she had talking about her mum.

''I'm not going to let you fight alone. You're not the only one who wants revenge. They killed my mum too you know!''

''If she's in, I'm in too!'' said Tenten.

''Me too,'' added Temari.

Sakura panicked. She couldn't send her friend to death. Her life was a small thing, but her friends… They were the most important thing in the world for her…

''NO!'' she yelled at top volume.

''I'm not going to let you kill yourself.''

''If we learn how to fight better than we do now, we don't die… We can help you! Tenten is the best weapon mistress you can get! I have the brain and the agility – you said so yourself. And Temari knows how to make poisons and she's the second best driver in Japan. And then there are you! You have a genius brain, the inhuman strength. We are your friends and now we're your comrades.''

''The Dog – mans best friend,'' said Temari.

''The Mouse – the one who everyone underestimate,'' said Hinata.

''The Panther – quick and deadly,'' said Tenten.

Sakura looked at them as they said those names and put their hands on top of each other. Maybe they're right and she rally did need them… She's going insane if she has to do this all alone…

''The Cat – eyes in darkness,'' Sakura finally added and put her hand on top of everyone else.

''We really are going to do this. I'M really going to do this, '' she rambled, '' I'm going to send you to your deaths.. Oh god..''

''You're not going to send anyone to their death.. Or maybe some enemies, but that's a good thing..'' answered Tenten.

''Now I'm sure.. You really are crazy.''

''YUP!'' yelled all three girls together.


	6. Platinum blonde and redhead

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'd have liked more reviews, but it has to do…

I have a question for you! Does anyone of you speak French or know something about Paris? If you do, then please tell me! It's good for the story. :D

**6****. Platinum blonde and redhead**

Girls stayed at Sakuras place, because they didn't want to go home. Who would after such news? So they called their parents and told them where they are.

They were all sitting in the living room. Sakura had put several pillows on the floor and brought warm blankets too. Weather is getting colder and so is the house. Only a kitchen stove and fireplaces can heat up the house. That's the negative side when you life in a freaking castle and Sakura hadn't had time (or she was just too lazy) to repair it. They could have gone to the basement where was much warmer but Hinata was afraid that it was bad for Sakuras mental health right now. It was much cooler to sit in the living room with hot green tea and soft blankets, not to mention the pillows.

Sakura had brought few books about pressure points that Hinata had asked for before and she was silently reading them. Sakura sat beside her and sometimes explained few things. Temari and Tenten had started to play cards and tried to beat each other. That wasn't so easy how it sounded. By some freaky coincidence they always ended up in a draw. Tenten put her cards down and yelled in frustration. A damn draw! AGAIN!

''I'm getting tired of this game. Lets do something fun.''

She looked at Sakura who had lifted her head up from the book and was now looking at her friend. Hinata too had lifted her head up. She folded the books corner to bookmark the page and then closed it.

Sakura looked out of the window. It was cloudless tonight and it was beautiful. Even the moon was out.

''I don't know if it's fun but you're going to like it. Bring your blankets and follow me!''

She walked out of the living room and up the stairs. She didn't stop on the second floor but kept going to the third floor. The room was only as big as the center tower – were the stairs ran. The stairs ended and there was only a simple ladder in the middle of the room. Sakura climber up the ladder and waited for the others. They exchanged looks but then followed.

They were outside. Moon shined in the sky rounded by million stars. Below the night sky rested Konoha bathed in the neon sign lights.

The cold wind gushed past the girls who clutched their blankets around them for warmth. They were mesmerized by the sky and Konoha. It was just so beautiful.

Suddenly Sakura moved to the edge of the tower. It was circa one meter from the tower floor and now she hopped on it.

''Sakura!'' yelled Temari.

''Relax!'' laughed Sakura, ''I'm not suicidal. Come on! It's gorgeous up here.''

Hinata kneeled and jumped quickly onto the edge. She planted one foot to the ground and stretched other one behind her. Eyes closed and hands on the sides – it wasn't quite safe pose but Hinata felt good, like all problems were gone.

''It's like flying,'' mused Hinata.

Temari and Tenten looked at each other, smile playing on their faces. They gave high five and passed each other. A meter before the edge they pushed away, twirled at the same time and landed – Temari next to Hinata and Tenten next to Sakura. Hinata stood up to her rightful position and looked at the night sky.

''The view was one thing why I bought this house. It was just so beautiful. Even at the day.''

It was crazy how fast a good day can go bad and then end well. But at least it fitted together with the girls.

---

''Hey! Why did you left the club so early?''

Sakura had just arrived to school parking lot when the Bastard-Panda appeared. She got off and put her things into the compartment.

''I had some stuff do to,'' she answered coolly.

That didn't satisfy Gaara. That boy was too curious for his health.

''That's not any your business, '' she said glaring at him.

''Ahh, I have awakened the beast. Help me!''

He may be taller and have more muscles but he didn't know something very important. Or he just couldn't remember.

''Oww!''

She could slap and not softly.

''What beast? You know I'm still very calm right now. YOU don't want to see ME furious, '' told Sakura still glaring at the taller boy.

She turned around and walked towards her friends who were already waiting for her. Usual hugs and welcoming words. At least in the beginning.

''So you're the bitch who thinks she can take over my school!''

What a screechy voice. Sakura looked over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to her friends.

''You know, your voice is really annoying. And please, could you ask some clothes from someone.''

Sakura's voice was like ice. She didn't like sluts like that girl. Those weren't clothes… An extra mini skirt and a fucking strapless top. IN FUCKING SEPTEMBER!

''Whaaaat? I don't let some middle-class bitch to command me around. You better shut your mouth or-'' her little tirade was interrupted by Sakura who was losing her patience. She turned calmly around. Thanks to her leather boots she was few inches taller than the other girl. Her platinum blond hair in high ponytail and blue eyes twinkled arrogantly. She had another girl with her – a redhead.

''Or what? You tell your daddy to talk with my parents? To tell your mommy to kick me out of this school? Sorry to disappoint you but you couldn't do neither of those things.''

Her blue eyes twinkled even more. She really didn't know in what shit she had gotten herself.

''And why should I believe someone like you. A middle-class bitch. My parents own a very famous jewelry business and a boutique chain.''

A grin spread all over Sakuras face. Hinata was biting her lips just to not start laughing.

''I'll tell you a story and then you can decide if I'm so middle-class,'' she spat at the girl. Sakura walked closer to her and started to circle around her and her friend, telling her story.

''Once upon a time, there was a family. A mother, a father and their daughter. The man had a company, a tech and software company. The woman also worked at that company. Their daughter was already in a young age taught how to run a company, because some day she had to take it over.''

The blonde and the redhead didn't know what the hell Sakura talked. But they will understand.

''That company was very famous. They had branch-offices all over the world. One day the father and mother died and their daughter had to take over the company many years earlier than she had thought she would. She was 15 then. Now the girl's 17 and very, very pissed. That girls name is Sakura Haruno. And I let you guess 3 times where's Sakura standing right now.''

Sakura had stopped in front of her and grinned at her expression. It was like she wanted to pee her pants ( or skirt).

''Next time make sure who you're calling middle class. That middle-class bitch, like you said, could make your life a living hell.''

Sakura had got her morning amusement. Now she could go to class and be with her friends. Half way to the class she remembered something.

''By the way, Hinata. What was that girls name? And her friends one too?''

''Ino and Karin Yamanaka. They're sisters and both think they own this school.''

That was going to change. Sakura was going to make sure of that.


End file.
